


A Thousand Miles/A ShieldShock One Shot

by MischievousMonster



Category: Captain America, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Darcy was at New York when Loki attacked? When Steve Rogers notices her and can't help but fall for her? Desperate to meet Darcy, Steve tracks her down to the hospital however does she know that he is Captain America? What happens when he finally meets her but gets send on another mission a thousand miles away from her? He tracks her down again of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles/A ShieldShock One Shot

 

A Thousand Miles

A ShieldShock One Shot

Steve glanced around the hospital entrance looking for her. He was dressed in his regular clothes which consisted of his leather brown jacket, striped button up shirt and his tan pants. Why was he in the hospital in the first place?

Well it all happened during the battle of New York, Stark had just fallen out of the sky and Steve began searching the crowd for her. The women who had caught his eye before when Stark had called him saying there was a group of people north of the city and one of them had just gotten killed. Hit by one of the aliens Loki had sent and caused him to fly through the air and hit the pavement hard. Steve finished defeating the enemy that stood before him and ran through the town, knocking a few enemies down in the process before he finally made it to the spot Stark pinpointed to see her. The look of sadness painted her beautiful face and her brown curls along with those red lips had him stunned, making him forget where he was for a brief moment. She was dressed in a white and orange striped hat with a brown leather jacket similar to his. He glanced down at the woman he assumed to be her friend kneeling down beside a man with short blond hair, perhaps it was her husband? Who knows. He glanced up at the woman again to see her about to look at him before he turned his attention to the ground, a small smile plastered across his face. However at that moment he got a call that Stark saying he was carrying a missile. He stood there stunned for another moment before he took one last glance at her and ran back across town. By that time Stark had set off the bomb and came crashing back to Earth, the aliens started falling all around them. Defeated. Steve took a deep breath, covered in dirt and cuts as he watched the women walk away with her friend. Steve couldn’t help but smile as he desperately wanted to get to know that women. Unfortunately he had business to take care of first, namely making sure Thor’s nut job brother got sent back to Asgard.

Once they cleaned up that mess and returned to Shield, they were granted a brief vacation and headed their separate ways. A couples days later Steve hopped on his motorcycle and made his way to the hospital. He had done some research when they returned to Shield and found out the women he was searching for was named Darcy Lewis and he located her whereabouts to be at the hospital. He quickly parked his motorcycle before he ran inside. He didn’t think anyone would recognize him without his spandex suit but none the less he slowly walked down the entrance into the main room of the hospital. He glanced around and saw many of the minor injured sitting around waiting to be treated. He slightly frowned at the sight, some memories of his army days flashed before his eyes until he shook his head. No time for that now, he wanted to see her again. He looked back at the counter and held his breath. There she was, looking bored as she was swinging back and forth. Her friend frantically pestering the woman at the front desk before he took a breath and slowly walked over “Ma’am” He said as Darcy glanced over and he cleared his throat. He knew the man was dead and he assumed the man was her friend and looked at her with concern “Is this the first time you’ve lost a solider?” He saw her glance upwards with a simple “Yes” Her voice was soft and kind though there was sadness within it before she turned her head away from him “I’m sorry” He lowered his gaze, feeling guilty that he may of upset her further. He looked up as he saw her whip her head around, wearing what looked to be a shocked expression before he took another breath “Was he married?” He saw her glance around before she looked him up and down “He was my friend’s crush” Steve nodded and looked past her to see her friend being hugged by an older gentlemen, so maybe that man was her father? He quickly licked his lips and looked back at Darcy “What about you?” He saw her give an odd expression and briefly wondered if had asked her something inappropriate before she spoke “Are you?” Steve was slightly thrown off by the question and gave her a nervous expression, his lips slightly preached as he stared at her “N-No ma’am” Steve stated as he saw her walk closer before he heard someone clear their throat. Steve slowly turned to see Nick Fury standing there “Rogers” He felt a shiver go down his spine as he saluted him “Yes sir?” He glanced at Nick Fury’s angry face and briefly wondered if the man ever smiled “You have another mission” He felt his heart sink briefly, he didn’t want to leave Darcy yet but being a hero did come first. He painfully nodded his head, swallowing the lump in his throat as he walked away with Nick Fury. Though he glanced back at Darcy who seemed to have a look of disappointment on her face, he frowned and fought the urge to run back and wrap his arms around her. He’d never felt something quite like this, it was similar to the feeling he had for Penny but…there was something more.

He let out a sigh glancing out the window of S.H.I.E.L.D’s flying submarine he was still surprised by, placing his hand on the glass as he wondered if he’d ever see her again. Would she be there when he got back? He let out another sigh, most likely not. He learned she traveled with her friend Jane Foster everywhere but mainly stayed within Mexico. He saw his sad reflection in the mirror, he was at least a thousand miles from her now. He was distracted by thoughts when he heard Nick Fury once more “Rogers you’re up” He slowly turned around and nodded before he pulled his mask over his face. He walked over to the open door seeing the sky and clouds as he carefully slipped the parachute on and took a breath before he jumped, luckily this mission wasn’t all that dangerous and hopefully not too long.

He quickly cleaned himself up after the battle, 80 hours of fighting before he finally was victorious but the only thing on his mind was Darcy. He asked S.H.I.E.L.D for a favor and was now on his way to Mexico, he located her using S.H.I.E.L.D’s computers and became increasingly nervous. Would she even remember him? He met her for but a brief couple of minutes and traveled over a thousand miles just to get back to her, but he hadn’t even told her his name. He was still dressed in his Captain America outfit as he once again jumped into the sky and landed in front of a small cafe that he learned she often went to. He quickly took the parachute off, ignoring the glances and whispers around him as he walked into the building. He immediately saw her sitting with her friend, her back turned to him as he glanced to the side. He heard the continued whispers around him as he slowly approached her “Hello ma’am” He said once again as she turned to give him a look “Captain America?” She questioned before he nibbled his bottom lip. Well might at least she knows who Captain America is but…What about Steve Rogers? He stood there for a couple minutes debating with himself before he took a breath and removed his mask. He saw the shocked expression on her face as he stepped closer to her “I’m Captain America but I met you as Steve Rogers” He watched her take a step back as he looked down, was she disappointed in him? He gently started nibbling his bottom lip again before she spoke “Captain America saved my life” He felt his eyes widen as he looked back up with a smile “R-Real-” His question was interrupted as he felt soft warm lips against his. He closed his eyes and savored the kiss, letting his hands rest by his sides. He would never touch a woman in any way unless he knew it was okay and the last thing he wanted was to offend Darcy. He felt her pull away, watching as she glanced to the side and raised his eyebrow seeing her fumble with her bag and pull out a long black square.

Steve had briefly learned about smartphones though he didn’t know what they were capable of doing until “This is going on Facebook smile!” He heard the sound of something click as she lowered her phone and watched as her thumbs danced across the screen “Is that what just happened?” He questioned as she put her phone away with a smile “I know its great isn’t it?” He wasn’t sure how to answer but he knew he didn’t have to as he felt Darcy wrap her arms around him. He blushed slightly and carefully embraced her as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. He could smell the sweet scent of her, which he could only describe as fresh roses before he glanced up and smiled.

"I came a thousand miles for you"


End file.
